batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kraken
King Kraken is a hulking, powerfully-built, costumed criminal and recurring enemy of Wingman and the Club of Heroes. He has fought and encountered Batman on a number of occasions, hiding his face, disfigured in an accident, in the helmet he once wore as a professional deep sea diver. During his diving career, the accident which ruined his face also warped his mind, driving Kraken to crime. History A Swedish national by birth, the man who would become King Kraken started his career as a professional deep-sea diver. After being disfigured in an unknown accident, the embittered and maddened man donned an old-fashioned power suit to become King Kraken, naming himself after a mythical sea monster of Nordic folklore. one of the most powerfull creatures ever. Becoming a costumed pirate, he committed a series of undersea crimes which baffled Swedish authorities until he was thwarted by Wingman, the local hero who drew his inspiration from Gotham City's Batman. Enraged, King Kraken escaped prison time and time again, each time attempting to execute crimes without being hindered by Wingman. However, each attempt failed. When the international "Batmen" (Heroes who had drawn their inspiration from Batman) tried to reform the Club of Heroes, Wingman betrayed them--jealous of Batman's prestige. Himself caught in a double-cross by his own accomplice, Wingman was shot dead...giving King Kraken free reign over Swedish waters again. Kraken was later recruited into the so-called Club of Villains, an organization formed and manipulated by the shadowy cabal known as the Black Glove, a group led by Simon Hurt, who was obsessed with destroying Batman. After the Black Glove had made plans to infiltrate the Batcave, King Kraken was part of a strike team of criminals ordered to take over Wayne Manor. Falling back on his diving skills, Kraken slipped into the Batcave through the cavern's underground lakes. He then successfully captured the mansion. A short while later, King Kraken was paired with Charlie Caligua, a fellow member of the Club of Villains, at the Gotham City docksides. Kraken promptly executed two of Caligula's henchmen, arrogantly declaring that "henchmen were for wussies". He then went on to emphasize his point that a real villain should try committing crimes himself, rather than using hired guns to do the work for him. King is then subdued by Batman, who pushes an enormous stack of empty crates down on top of the villain. It is heavily implied that he survives as this villain is seen wearing a durable suit as well as resembling superhuman strength. Powers and Abilities Kraken is adept with a high-voltage electric rifle and, wields it with deadly accuracy. His formidable size and skill, coupled with great strength make him a dangerous opponent to cross in armed combat, especially on his home turf, the seas. In other media ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' .]] King Kraken makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Knights of Tomorrow!" as one of the many villains defeated by Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne in an alternate future penned by Alfred Pennyworth. As Kraken, beaten unconscious by the Dynamic Duo, crashes to the ground in a cloud of rising dust, the two heroes congratulate themselves on a job well done. It should be noted that this version of King Kraken only appears as a fictional creation of Alfred. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' King Kraken made a cameo as part of the drapery in the theater section of the Final Offer. Category: Villains